


Sugar, Spice & Everything Nice

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy to Fucky, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, date night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: The pillows are fluffed, their most comfy blanket is freshly laundered and on the couch, the snacks are already on the table, and the gentle pattering rain is just starting...It's the perfect night in, Shiro can feel it in his bones. He could tell as soon as he was able to slip out of work early, shucking his uniform for a pair of well-worn sweats that feel like puppies snuggling his backside. Really, once the cocoa comes off the stove the whole thing will be so disgustingly domestic he's certain that Keith won't be able to help melting into a puddle of relaxation on the spot – and isn't that always the goal?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 105





	Sugar, Spice & Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SashaDistan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDistan/gifts).



> For Sasha :)

The pillows are fluffed, their most comfy blanket is freshly laundered and on the couch, the snacks are already on the table, and the gentle pattering rain is just starting...

It's the perfect night in, Shiro can feel it in his bones. He could tell as soon as he was able to slip out of work early, shucking his uniform for a pair of well-worn sweats that feel like puppies snuggling his backside. Really, once the cocoa comes off the stove the whole thing will be so disgustingly domestic he's certain that Keith won't be able to help melting into a puddle of relaxation on the spot – and isn't that always the goal?

His husband is always so tense when he gets home, like he carries the weight of the universe home with him until he remembers that he's safe and loved unconditionally inside their walls. Keith could quit, never work another day in his life, stay home snuggling Kosmo and eating all Shiro's favorite chocolates, and Shiro would still utterly adore every atom in his body. At this point it's a universal constant.

Planck can't hold a candle to the supernova of Shiro's love.

Which is why he intends to well and truly enjoy tonight, just him and Keith and all the snuggles he can squeeze into one evening. In fact, he might even cancel his morning meetings just to fit in more snuggles... Keith does look awfully cute in the morning when his hair is all mussed and the pillow lines on his cheek make the drool shimmer.

Not that he isn't cute all the time, because he is.

So. Cute.

Sighing happily, he adjusts the pillows in the blanket nest just right, then sprawls across it before reaching for his tablet to send Keith a picture of his smiling face.

_'Can't wait for u, snugglebunny <333'_

He sets the tablet down and pads back over to the stove, stirring gently before testing the flavor on his wooden spoon – and it's perfect, just the way Keith likes it with a hint of spicy heat and cinnamon. A quick snap flicks off the burner and he settles a lid on it to keep it warm until Keith arrives back home. Everything looks picture perfect, like he's stepped into one of those magazines they have in the therapist's office, the ones full of home décor and recipes he'd probably burn if he tried to make them.

Now he can only hope that Keith is in the mood for the hardcore cuddling of a lifetime.

Fortunately he doesn't have to wait long, the familiar tingling of displaced ozone raising the hairs on his body as Kosmo announces their imminent arrival. A sharp tang and a pop later has Keith dropping his bag on the floor and striding across the kitchen with fire in his eyes.

“Hi, baby!” Shiro turns to beam at him, opening his arms wide. “Welcome home.”

Keith practically growls in response, stepping into Shiro's space and fisting a hand in the back of his threadbare tank-top. “You are a fucking _tease.”_

“Wha-?”

The kiss lands like a punch, shocking a moan out of Shiro and allowing Keith to lick into his mouth, desperate as he grinds their hips together. The hand curled into his hip pushes, walking him backward across the kitchen until his ass bumps the counter, and then he's being lifted up as Keith steps between his legs. It's all teeth and tongue from there, a brutal assault on the senses that sends his head spinning into a heady undertow of pleasure. The rumbling purr in his husband's chest rattles through him, buzzing in his veins as Keith takes him apart.

His head is spinning by the time Keith pulls back with a slick parting of lips, leaving Shiro gasping for air and grasping at firm biceps.

“Keith... wha- ...where did that come from?”

Keith scoffs, leaning in to nip at his lip before nuzzling up his jaw, nails kneading into the meat of Shiro's hips. “You're really asking me that after sending a photo of you looking fit to eat?”

“I... what?” Shiro pulls back to look at him, utterly bewildered as his husband smolders at him. “I sent you a picture in the blanket nest... oh god, it didn't substitute one of our sexy pictures did it?”

“Every picture of you is sexy,” Keith insists as he grinds their hips together to prove _exactly_ what he thinks of Shiro's selfie. “Don't tell me you didn't plan that, looking like a buffet all spread out for me in my nest.”

“Keith, I'm in sweatpants-” Shiro can't help sputtering out a laugh, even as his husband pouts and nips at his jaw with a petulant huff. “-I mean... I guess if you say so.”

“I _do_ say so.” Sharp claws prick through the flimsy fabric as Keith drags him forward and off the counter, wrapping Shiro's legs around his waist as he carries him over to the couch. “You're mine... my gorgeous husband...”

He's purring so hard it nearly garbles his words and he looks utterly rapturous as he lowers Shiro back onto the pile of blankets, drinking him in with his eyes and hands roaming freely.

“Is this a Galra thing?” Shiro asks, too breathless to laugh as his husband begins kneading at his pecs, eyes going hooded and yellow. “Should I not send you blanket pictures at work anymore?”

“Send me _all_ the blanket pictures,” Keith corrects him, tongue coming out to wet his lips as he begins rocking down against Shiro in a bid for sweet friction, “you looked so fucking pretty, baby... just for me in my nest... just waiting for me to get home...”

“I made you snacks too.” Shiro flutters his eyelashes up at Keith, cocking his head toward the bowl of snacks. “And there's cocoa on the stove, your favorite.”

“Mmmm, such a good provider...”

Keith is fully, achingly hard now. There's a damp spot on his trousers where he's tenting them, rubbing against Shiro's own straining sweatpants.

Somehow Shiro is starting to feel like the food might have to wait.

“Sweetheart, will you take these off for me?” He tugs at the waistband of Keith's pants, gratified when his husband all but shreds them in his haste to get naked. Of course, he's less pleased when Keith reaches for his favorite sweats to do the same. “Ah ah! I'll get them-”

Keith grumbles impatiently, claw-tipped hands hovering as Shiro shimmies them down and flings them safely far away from the insatiable man on top of him. They barely hit the floor before Keith's fingers are wrapping around where Shiro is leaking, pressing their cocks together in a deliciously slick slide.

“Mine, mine, mine,” he chortle-purrs to himself, eyes glued to Shiro's swollen flesh as he swipes a thumb over the tip and brings it to his mouth, “all mine...”

“Yours,” Shiro sighs, basking in the feeling of being so thoroughly wanted, “always yours, my sweet Keith...”

“ _Mine._ ” It's a growl this time, something flaring in Keith's eyes as he gathers up the wetness from the tips of their cocks and smears it around Shiro's rim – barely enough to ease the way of his fingers pushing inside. “Gonna take you.”

Shiro can't stifle his yelp of surprise as his back arches in a mix of pleasure bordering on the edge of burning pressure – it's faster than they usually go for sure, but something about the feral gleam in Keith's eyes has his spine loosening. He's rewarded for it when Keith ducks down to lap at his where his fingers are stuffing Shiro, soothing the sting and making the slide just the right side of tight. The rumbling of Keith's purr right where Shiro is most sensitive has his toes curling into the blanket, heat building in his gut as Keith's fingers curl relentlessly.

“Keith-” Shiro tries to warn him to hurry up, panting out little moans on each breath, but Keith is too far gone to care. He licks around his lingers like a man possessed, determined to spread Shiro wide for his buffet. “-Keith, please, _in me._ ”

That at least gets Keith's head snapping up, easily guided toward Shiro's waiting mouth by a hand curled into his hair. Shiro groans at the taste of himself on his husband's tongue and lifts his hips, rubbing his slick cheeks against Keith's cock where it bobs free.

Keith needs no more enticing and he reaches down to guide himself to Shiro's hole, rutting until the ring of muscle gives way and sucks him inside. He snarls into the kiss, pushing in and swallowing Shiro's whimpers.

And then he's pressed flush against Shiro's hips, balls grinding against his ass, trying to push just that little bit closer. Shiro has never felt more full in his life. Each gasp for air competes with the pressure inside him, like Keith is fucking through his entire body to lay claim to Shiro's very soul. He might be crying – probably is judging by the way Keith is crooning at him, bent low and purring as he nuzzles into Shiro's cheek, smearing at the wetness there... but they're good tears. Everything is overwhelming in the best way.

The first shift of Keith's hips pulling back is like a vacuum releasing, pulling a part of Shiro with him as his eyes roll back into his head. The friction is intense, a drag and a burn, slick from the constant leaking of Keith's cock and little more, but it's enough. Time seems to warp, dragging out as Keith pants heavy above him, eyes shining in concern as he lets out a little trill.

“ _More,_ ” Shiro gasps out, and then it's on.

The pace picks up, a torturous, mind-melting deluge of pleasure as Keith drives into him, relentless in his pursuit of Shiro's release. Each deep grind rips a cry from his throat, mixing with the growls filling their living room.

It's the sweetest of music to Shiro's ears, a symphony of their love as his husband brings him to dizzying heights.

Keith seems to agree, trilling and rumbling through each stripe he licks up Shiro's throat, hips rutting frantically as he sucks at the delicate skin of his collarbone.

“Gonna claim you-” he growls in warning, pace stuttering for the first time, eyes flashing, “gonna-”

“ _Do it._ ”

Claws dig into the back of Shiro's shoulder where Keith cradles him, a flare of pain that mixes with the sharp puncture of canines into his neck – and the searing spill inside him. It's enough to white out any higher thought process, leaving him floating as he spasms around Keith, milking him while one clawed hand works him through his own orgasm.

His pulse roars in his ears – muting out everything else and leaving him floating along to the rumbling pressed against him. Keith is stroking his hair, licking up the side of his cheek and cleaning the sweat off his temple.

Like a cat.

It's as sweet as it is ridiculous – and grounding in a way that has Shiro's heart full to bursting.

And it's not the only thing.

His ass is going to be sore tomorrow, he can already tell just from the feeling of Keith ever so slowly working himself loose, obviously preening at the spill that leaks out.

Shiro sighs, boneless and yet still bone-tired as Keith's fingers drag through it. “You know, we were supposed to have snacks and cocoa.”

“I had a snack.” Keith grins up at him and reaches to swipe up the mess on Shiro's stomach, popping it in his mouth with a wink. “Sweet and salty.”

“It's not sweet,” Shiro grumbles through his blush and gathers Keith into a hug. “Now you have to go get me some cocoa... and a washcloth.”

“I could lick you clean?” Keith offers with a salacious wink.

It's tempting, but...

“No,” Shiro huffs, ignoring his husband's pout, “I made all these snacks, and we're going to enjoy them... now come snuggle with me.”

Keith obliges, ever the devoted husband, and returns shortly with a mug and soft cloth. He gently removes all traces of the evening's activities, looking far too pleased with himself, and chucks the cloth in the direction of the laundry before curling up around Shiro like a particularly dedicated barnacle.

“Okay, snugglebunny,” he sighs, nuzzling his cheek into Shiro's with a happy rumble, wriggling even closer, “tonight I'm all yours.”


End file.
